Hércules Urashima
by Ayane Blue
Summary: Depois de uma briga feia com Naru, Keitarô perde a paciência, indo embora da pensão. 1 ano e meio depois, ele volta... trazendo a esposa, a filhinha de 1 ano, o cunhado e o enteado que não suporta Naru de jeito nenhum. SarahxOC MutsumixOC
1. Chapter 1

Norma: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Prólogo.**

Já ouviram o ditado "a paciência um dia acaba"? Porque, se não ouviram, acreditem: ele tem um pingo de verdade.

Quem leu o mangá 17 de Love Hina, deve se lembrar de quando Keitarô quebrou a perna e foi para o hospital, pouco depois de entrar na Toudai. Ele dividia o quarto com uma mulher americana um pouco mais velha do que ele, chamada Jane, e os dois eram grandes amigos. Ela, inclusive, começou a se apaixonar por ele.

Entretanto, ao voltar para a pensão, Keitarô teve uma briga feia com Naru e acabou levando um soco novamente. Foi quando percebeu que sua paciência tinha se esgotado, principalmente por apanhar muitas vezes por nada, e decidiu ir embora da pensão, arrumando suas coisas de madrugada e deixando apenas um bilhete.

No bilhete dizia que já estava farto de apanhar, principalmente da Naru, e que iria para os Estados Unidos trabalhar como arqueólogo, pedindo pra que não fossem atrás dele. Nada iria fazê-lo mudar de ideia, pelo que dizia no bilhete.

E foi nos Estados Unidos que Keitarô mudou de vida... até ter que voltar ao Japão em pouco mais de um ano.

**Hércules Urashima**

**Capítulo 1.**

Um ano e meio havia se passado desde que Keitarô deixou a pensão. Haruka estava na casa de chá, varrendo o chão, e só parou quando ouviu a chegada do carteiro.

**Haruka: **Eu recebo!

Olhando as cartas, um telegrama chamou sua atenção, pois era de Keitarô. Rapidamente, ela foi contar às garotas sobre isso.

**Shinobu: ***animada* O Keitarô vai voltar?

**Haruka: **Sim! Eu pedi que ele voltasse a ser o gerente da pensão e consegui convencê-lo, mas ele disse que só voltaria com uma condição!

**Naru: ***desconfiada* Qual?

**Haruka: **Ele estará trazendo pessoas com ele, e quer que eles fiquem na pensão, ou nada feito!

**Motoko: **Quem são as pessoas que ele irá trazer?

**Haruka: **Keitarô não deu muitos detalhes no telegrama, só escreveu que são 4 pessoas: um cientista, uma mulher e os dois filhos dela, que são um menino de 11 anos e uma bebezinha de apenas 1 ano!

**Naru: ***indignada* ELE VAI TRAZER DUAS PESSOAS DO SEXO MASCULINO? ISSO É UM DORMITÓRIO FEMININO!

**Haruka: **Eu sei! Mas ele é o gerente, esqueceram? E essa foi a condição dele pra voltar a gerenciar a pensão! Ou vocês não querem que ele volte?

As garotas conversaram entre si e tomaram uma decisão. Muito a contragosto, por parte de Naru e Motoko, aceitaram a condição de Keitarô.

**Kitsune: ***sorriso maroto* Pode ser interessante! Vai que esse cientista é um tremendo gato? Posso investir!

Com a resposta afirmativa das garotas, Haruka ligou para Keitarô e confirmou tudo.


	2. Chapter 2

Norma: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

No dia seguinte, Keitarô chegou à pensão, mas foi direto pra casa de chá de sua tia. Ainda não estava pronto pra encarar as garotas de frente.

Junto com ele, estava um homem, uma mulher, um menino e uma bebezinha: todos americanos. A mulher era a mesma americana que Keitarô conheceu no hospital, chamada Jane. Ela tinha cabelos ruivos e compridos, além de olhos verdes e estar vestida como dona-de-casa. Keitarô sempre achava que ela lembrava a Shinobu, por causa do jeito delicado e por cozinhar muito bem.

O primogênito de Jane se chamava Hércules e Keitarô se assustou quando o conheceu pois, apesar de ter apenas 11 anos, era mais forte que Naru, mas os dois logo se deram bem. Ele tinha cabelos ruivos curtos e olhos azuis.

O tio de Hércules e irmão-caçula de Jane, Arthur, era cientista, mas se vestia como punk. Ele tinha cabelos negros espetados e olhos verdes como Jane. Era forte, embora não vencesse o sobrinho.

E a bebezinha de Jane se chamava Midori e ficou no colo dela o tempo todo. Tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes. Era o fruto do amor de Keitarô e Jane, mas até agora, só Haruka estava sabendo.

**Haruka: ***surpresa* Você se casou em menos de dois anos? E como foi a lua-de-mel?

**Keitarô: **Ainda não planejamos! Talvez quando eu ficar melhor de dinheiro!

**Arthur: ***brincando* Ou seja: nunca!

**Keitarô: ***sarcasmo* Muito engraçado!

Quando Mutsumi acordou e desceu as escadas que levavam ao seu quarto no segundo andar, ficou surpresa ao ver Keitarô, ao mesmo tempo que ele. Se cumprimentaram rápido e Mutsumi saiu da casa de chá.

**Arthur: ***interessado* Quem era a garota? Era muito bonita!

**Keitarô: **Aquela era Mutsumi Otohime!

**Hércules: ***surpreso* Aquela era a Mutsumi? Mas você disse que ela tinha 23 anos agora, papai!

**Keitarô: ***sorriso maroto* Não aparenta, né?

**Jane: ***desconfiada* Quantas garotas você namorou antes de mim, Keitarô?

**Keitarô: **Olha, eu já me interessei por outras garotas, mas você foi a primeira que eu namorei! Eu juro! E não largo você nem se a Gisele Buntchen aparecer na minha frente!

**Jane: ***sorriso terno* Isso foi tão doce... Eu te amo, Keitarô!

**Keitarô: **Eu também te amo, Jane!

Os dois se beijaram no balcão da casa de chá, ignorando completamente quem estava olhando (Arthur e Hércules, porque a Midori tinha adormecido). Só que algo os interrompeu, ou melhor, alguém.

**Voz: **SUA BESTA TARADA!


	3. Chapter 3

Norma: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

Instantes antes, quando Mutsumi saiu da casa de chá, ela correu para a pensão e contou que Keitarô e cia. estavam na casa de chá.

**Kaolla: ***empolgada* OBA! Mal posso esperar pra vê-lo!

**Sarah: ***emburrada* Por mim, esse idiota podia ter ficado nos Estados Unidos!

**Naru: **Eu vou lá na casa de chá!

Dito e feito. Mas quando Naru entrou na casa de chá, foi no momento que Keitarô e Jane se beijavam.

**Naru: ***furiosa* SUA BESTA TARADA!

Naru preparou-se pra esmurrar Keitarô e este, lembrando dos socos que levava, tentou se proteger colocando as mãos na frente do rosto. Mas não foi acertado, pois Hércules agiu rápido e ficou na frente do padrasto, levando o soco de Naru no seu lugar.

Foi um milagre não sair voando.

**Jane: ***mão na boca, chocada* Oh, meu Deus! _Essa deve ser Naru Narusegawa que o Keitarô falou!_

**Naru: ***tão chocada quanto Jane* _O que eu fiz? Eu acertei o garotinho!_

Por causa de sua força descomunal, Hércules conseguiu amenizar o impacto do soco (em outras palavras, ele não saiu voando), mas sua testa estava sangrando. Fuzilando Naru com o olhar, ele segurou o pulso que o atingiu e abaixou o braço dela.

**Jane: **Hércules! Pode, por favor, soltar o pulso da moça?

**Hércules: ***apertando o pulso de Naru* Pra quê? Pra ela me socar de novo?

**Naru: ***tentando se explicar, já com dor no pulso por causa do aperto* Eu não queria te acertar, foi um acidente! Eu queria...

**Hércules: **... acertar o Keitarô, não é? Então não espere que eu vá te perdoar por isso!

**Jane: ***autoritária* Hércules, solte já o pulso dessa moça ou vai ficar sem sobremesa!

Emburrado, Hércules soltou o pulso de Naru, que precisou colocar uma compressa de gelo nele.

**Naru: ***sentando no balcão* _Eu não esperava uma força dessas! Quem é esse Hércules, afinal? Por que ele protegeu o pervertido do Keitarô? E por que ele estava beijando essa moça bonita? _Haruka-san, quem são essas pessoas que vieram com o Keitarô?

**Haruka: **São a esposa, os filhos e o cunhado dele! Vão todos morar na pensão!

**Naru: ***chocada* ESPOSA? FILHOS?

**Keitarô: ***cruzando os braços, sério* Eu me casei com a Jane nos Estados Unidos, tive a Midori com ela, assumi o Hércules como filho e conheci meu cunhado Arthur! Todos nós somos uma família e, onde eu for, eles vão!

**Naru: ***surpresa* _Em um ano e meio, o Keitarô mudou muito! Pra começar, está agindo corajosamente! Tenho que contar isso pras garotas!_ *levantando do balcão* Eu já vou indo!

Naru saiu da casa de chá, ainda chocada com o que viu ali.


	4. Chapter 4

Norma: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

Quando Naru voltou para a pensão, as garotas estranharam a cara de chocada dela e o fato de estar com uma compressa de gelo no pulso.

**Shinobu: ***preocupada* Está tudo bem, Naru? Pra que essa compressa de gelo?

**Naru: **Por pouco, eu não perco o pulso! O Keitarô estava na casa de chá e...

**Motoko: ***espantada* Ele fez isso com o seu pulso?

**Naru: **Não foi ele, foi um dos acompanhantes dele! Eu peguei o Keitarô beijando uma mulher e, quando fui socá-lo de raiva, o acompanhante levou o soco no lugar dele! Bravo, quase quebrou meu pulso!

**Kitsune: **E quem era o acompanhante? Um halterofilista ou algo assim?

**Naru: **Eles vem pra cá daqui a pouco! O que estiver com um machucado na testa foi quem eu soquei sem querer!

Keitarô e cia entraram na pensão 10 minutos depois, e as garotas ficaram chocadas ao ver que quem estava com a testa enfaixada era apenas um garotinho de 11 anos.

**Sarah: ***queixo caído* Você quase perdeu o pulso por causa de um garoto mais baixo do que eu?

**Jane: ***ouvindo o que Sarah disse* Não subestime o Hércules! Ele é capaz até de levantar um ônibus, mesmo tendo 11 anos!

As garotas engoliram em seco nessa última frase.

**Motoko: ***analizando Jane da cabeça aos pés* Então você é a mulher que o Urashima estava beijando na casa de chá! É a namorada dele, por acaso?

**Jane: **Quase isso! Sou a esposa dele!

**Shinobu: ***indo até Hércules* Sua testa está doendo muito?

**Hércules: ***corando* Na... não!

**Kanako: ***indignada* Você é a esposa dele? Eu não acredito!

**Keitarô: ***suspirando* Ela está dizendo a verdade, Kanako! Aliás, vou apresentar todo mundo! À minha esquerda está meu cunhado Arthur Smith, cientista famoso! À minha direita está minha esposa Jane Urashima e nossa filha Midori Urashima! E com a Shinobu está meu enteado Hércules Urashima!

**Shinobu: ***tomando a iniciativa de apresentar todo mundo* Prazer em conhecê-los! Eu sou Shinobu Maehara e estas são Naru Narusegawa, Motoko Aoyama, Kaolla Su, Kanako Urashima, Sarah McDougal, Mutsumi Otohime, Haruka Urashima e Mitsune Konno, mas ela prefere Kitsune!

**Jane: **Prazer! O Keitarô falou muito de vocês! Aliás, estou lisonjeada por te conhecer, Shinobu! Keitarô me disse que somos muito parecidas em personalidade!

**Shinobu: ***sem graça* Obri... obrigada!

**Haruka: **Venham comigo! Vou lhes mostrar a pensão e seus aposentos!

Keitarô e os outros a seguiram, mas Hércules jogou um olhar gelado para Naru antes de ir atrás deles.

**Naru: ***arrepiando-se* _Não restam dúvidas: esse garoto me odeia!_


	5. Chapter 5

Norma: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

Keitarô e Jane ficaram com o quarto do gerente, enquanto Arthur, Hércules e Midori ficaram com um quarto vago do lado esquerdo (já que do lado direito tinha o quarto da Kitsune). Como Midori estava sendo amamentada no quarto do gerente, Hércules e Arthur puderam conversar tranquilos.

**Hércules: ***emburrado* Por que diabos o papai aceitou voltar pra essa pensão? Ele mesmo dizia que não queria voltar pra cá nunca mais!

**Arthur: **Ele é o gerente, não pode deixar a pensão na mão! Mesmo não se dando bem com as moradoras!

**Hércules: ***encarando-o* Eu até entendo mamãe, Midori e eu termos vindo junto, já que somos a família dele! Mas... por que VOCÊ veio junto?

**Arthur: **Você sabe que quero entrar na Toudai mais do que tudo na vida! Como a Toudai fica no Japão...

**Hércules: **Entendo! Bom, já que terminamos de arrumar, vou tomar um banho!

**Arthur: ***lembrando de algo* Ahn... Hércules, você não se esqueceu de nada?

Ao ouvir a pergunta de seu tio, Hércules parou na porta.

**Hércules: ***virando-se, curioso* A que te referes?

**Arthur: **Isso é um dormitório feminino, o que quer dizer que o banho ao ar livre que Haruka nos mostrou, provavelmente, não é misto!

**Hércules: ***surpreso* Então onde o papai tomava banho quando morava aqui? Haruka não falou sobre isso!

**Arthur: **Acho melhor ir perguntar à ele!

Hércules concordou e foi ao quarto do gerente.

**Hércules: ***batendo na porta* Papai, posso entrar?

**Keitarô: **Pode, Hércules!

Hércules entrou no quarto e, de maneira direta, perguntou onde ficava o banho masculino.

**Keitarô: ***suspirando* Aqui não tem banho masculino, Hércules! Eu tomava banho num ofurô!

**Hércules: ***surpreso* Ofurô? AQUELE OFURÔ APERTADO?

Chocado, Hércules voltou para o quarto e contou tudo para Arthur. Os dois foram até o Ofurô.

**Hércules: ***deprimido* Isso é muito injusto! Um ofurô apertado pra três homens!

**Arthur: ***tendo uma ideia* Talvez não! Se eu conectar esse banheiro com uma outra dimensão, teremos o luxo que merecemos!

**Hércules: ***entediado* Pode traduzir? Eu não entendi nada!

**Arthur: **Eu vou reformar esse banheiro!

**Hércules: **Ah tá! Mas... se vai reformar o banheiro, então onde iremos tomar banho?

**Arthur: **No banho ao ar livre, ué! É só deixar um bilhete na porta! A reforma será rápida, em dois dias o banheiro estará pronto!

**Hércules: ***animado* Que ótima ideia!

**Arthur: ***sorriso maroto* Claro que é! Sou o gênio da família, afinal de contas!

Empolgado, Hércules foi contar para seus pais.


	6. Chapter 6

Norma: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 6.**

No mesmo dia, à noite, as garotas estavam indo tomar banho. Shinobu notou o recado na porta "Homens tomando banho" e tentou avisar, mas as garotas já estavam entrando.

Imaginam a cara que fizeram ao encontrarem Keitarô, Hércules e Midori lá dentro?

**Naru: ***furiosa* O QUE ESTÃO FAZENDO AQUI?

**Hércules: ***rebatendo* NÓS É QUE PERGUNTAMOS, ESCANDALOSA! NÃO VIU O AVISO NA ENTRADA?

Só aí que as garotas notaram o aviso na entrada.

**Shinobu: **Eu tentei avisar, mas vocês já foram entrando!

**Kitsune: **Isso não explica porque estão tomando banho aqui!

**Keitarô: **Arthur está fazendo uma reforma no nosso banheiro, então teremos que tomar banho aqui pelos próximos 2 dias!

**Motoko e Naru: ***furiosas* ISSO É QUE NÃO!

**Hércules: ***rebatendo* ISSO É QUE SIM!

**Mutsumi: ***tranquila* Se acalmem, pessoal! Tenho certeza de que podemos entrar num acordo!

**Sarah: ***emburrada* Sim: os idiotas voltam pro banheiro deles!

**Hércules: ***sorriso cínico* Olha quem tá falando: a garota que tem vergonha de tirar o maiô no banho por causa de uma marca de panda no bumbum!

Silêncio.

**Sarah: ***furiosa* COMO DIABOS SABE DISSO?

**Hércules: **Eu sei praticamente tudo sobre as moradoras da pensão! E, sinceramente, não sei onde é vergonhoso uma marca de panda! Se não queria que ninguém visse, que não tivesse feito, então!

**Jane: ***brincando* Diz isso por causa da sua marca de flor na coxa esquerda?

**Hércules: ***emburrado e vermelho* Eu nasci com ela, não é uma marca! E você sabe disso, mãe!

**Kitsune: ***riso* Marca de flor, é? E na coxa? Isso é bem interessante!

**Hércules: ***enrolando a toalha na cintura* Já podemos ir, papai?

**Keitarô: ***fazendo o mesmo* Podemos! Jane, estou indo colocar a Midori na cama!

**Jane: ***sorrindo* Está bem!

Os dois saíram do banheiro e as garotas entraram na água.

**Kaolla: **Você é mesmo casada com o Keitarô, Jane?

**Jane: ***lavando os cabelos* Sim!

**Naru: ***emburrada* Não me leve a mal, Jane, mas o Keitarô não é o tipo de cara que te faria feliz!

**Jane: ***surpresa* É mesmo? Porque eu nunca tive problemas com o Keitarô! Ele sempre foi um bom marido... e ainda é!

**Motoko: ***surpresa* É verdade?

**Jane: **Sim! Ele mesmo disse que, antes de me conhecer, nunca se sentiu tão feliz, porque antes levava porrada, era incompreendido e desajeitado! Eu sou uma mulher de sorte por tê-lo como meu marido, e o Hércules também o adora! Pra ele, Keitarô é o pai que ele nunca teve!

**Naru: ***chateada* _Mesmo tendo escrito aquele bilhete antes de ir embora, eu nunca acreditei que fosse verdade, já que o Keitarô sempre foi um covarde! Se eu o tivesse escutado... agora já é tarde! Tomara que ele seja muito feliz com a Jane!_


	7. Chapter 7

Norma: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 7.**

Em dois dias, o novo banheiro masculino estava pronto.

Pra felicidade das meninas, os rapazes saíram do banho delas. Mas pra infelicidade das meninas, o novo banheiro masculino era bem mais bonito, o que elas não acharam justo.

**Arthur: ***indignado* Justo? Eu vou dizer o que não seria justo: ficar com um banho ao ar livre só pra vocês enquanto tínhamos que tomar banho num ofurô apertado!

**Jane: **Ainda bem que você teve essa ideia, Arty!

**Arthur: **É ARTHUR!

**Jane: ***entediada* Tanto faz!

**Keitarô: **Com exceção da Midori, nenhuma mulher entra aqui!Bom, a Jane terá exceções de vez em quando! Venham rapazes, vamos estrear o banheiro novo!

Keitarô, Hércules e Arthur entraram no banheiro. Ainda indignada, Naru abriu a porta do banheiro e teve uma surpresa.

**Naru: ***olhos arregalados* O que é isso? É o mesmo velho ofurô de sempre?

**Jane: ***sorriso maroto* Ele fez de novo!

**Kanako: **Do que está falando? Quem fez o que de novo?

**Jane: **O mano sempre gostou de privacidade! Por isso que, ainda nos Estados Unidos, ele inventou um jeito de mantê-la e usou a tecnologia no quarto dele! Ele tinha um quarto luxuoso conectado à uma dimensão qualquer, mas se a porta fosse aberta por outra pessoa que não fosse ele, só veria um quarto comum!

**Shinobu: **Como se aplica no caso do banheiro?

**Jane: **A Naru abriu a porta e, como é uma mulher, não levou a outra dimensão! Acho que é essa a teoria!

**Kaolla: **OIÊ! Acho que vou inventar uma dessas no nosso banho ao ar livre!

**Mutsumi: ***olhos brilhando* Seu irmão é tão inteligente! Ele devia prestar a Toudai!

**Jane: ***sorriso leve* Ele já prestou a Toudai, mas foi reprovado! Agora vai tentar de novo!

**Motoko: **Ele foi reprovado com essa inteligência toda? Ou costuma ter "brancos" na hora H?

**Jane: **Ele tem um problema de saúde que complicou a vida dele desde a adolescência: ele "dorme", a qualquer hora, em qualquer lugar! E ninguém consegue acordá-lo! Por isso foi reprovado na Toudai! Mas o Arthur é persistente e não desiste, assim como o Keitarô não desistiu!

**Sarah: **Você deve ter muito orgulho do seu irmão!

**Jane: **Tenho! Mas sou só eu! Hércules acha que é loucura e Keitarô prefere deixar os comentários pra si! Arthur sabe disso, mas não se importa!

**Kanako: **Podemos ir tomar banho agora?

**Naru: **Podemos!


	8. Chapter 8

Norma: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 8.**

O tempo passava e a família Urashima (contando o Arthur), ia se acostumando com a vida na pensão. Mesmo assim, Hércules e Naru não se davam bem de jeito nenhum.

Hércules foi estudar no mesmo colégio que Sarah, além de serem colegas de classe, e adorava os esportes que tinha no colégio, principalmente futebol.

Quanto aos "surtos dorminhocos" de Arthur, as moradoras não tinham presenciado um até a manhã que Shinobu acordou para preparar o café e encontrou Arthur dormindo na mesa.

**Shinobu: ***cutucando-o* Arthur? Arthur, acorda!

Entretanto, ela percebeu que a situação era grave quando Arthur permaneceu imóvel, sem se mexer com os cutucões.

**Shinobu: ***chacoalhando-o* ARTHUR! ARTHUR, ACORDA! VOCÊ NÃO PODE ESTAR MORTO!

Os gritos de Shinobu acordaram todo mundo, que correram para a cozinha.

**Kitsune: ***preocupada* O que houve com ele?

**Shinobu: ***em pânico* Eu não consigo acordá-lo, Kitsune! Tenho medo de que ele tenha morrido na mesa da cozinha!

**Hércules: **Ele teve um surto outra vez?

**Jane: **Não se preocupe, Shinobu! Esse é o problema de saúde dele! Ele irá acordar, não se preocupe!

Arthur recuperou a consciência no final das contas, mas só depois de meia-hora. Ao despertar, estava no quarto, sem entender como tinha chegado ali.

Confuso, foi a cozinha e perguntou pra todos o que aconteceu.

**Keitarô: **Você teve outro surto, Arthur!

**Arthur: ***reclamando* Isso já está cansando!

**Motoko: ***comendo rámen* Sua doença não tem cura?

**Arthur: **Não, mas é tratada com remédios! Graças à eles, os surtos diminuíram, mas ainda não me fazem viver uma vida normal! A Toudai, por exemplo, ainda é só um sonho! Ser reprovado por uma doença é ridículo!

**Kanako: **Só uma reprovação não é o fim do mundo!

**Arthur: ***sorriso maroto* Quem disse que foi só uma vez?

**Naru: ***suspirando* Pode ser o caso do Keitarô e da Mutsumi, que reprovaram três vezes!

**Arthur: ***olhando para Keitarô e Mutsumi* Reprovaram só três vezes? Vocês tem uma sorte...

**Shinobu: ***chocada* Sorte?

**Hércules: **E como tem! Arthur foi reprovado seis vezes! Se tem alguém aqui com azar, esse alguém é ele!

Foi o maior choque que as moradoras receberam.


	9. Chapter 9

Norma: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 9.**

Enquanto não estava treinando futebol, Hércules ajudava seu pai com as compras ou Shinobu nas tarefas. O garoto gostava tanto da companhia dela que Jane até comentou que os dois iam acabar casando.

Mas não foi por ela que o ruivo se interessou.

Tudo começou num dia que Hércules pendurava as roupas no varal à pedido de Shinobu, com um pouco de dificuldade, pois não alcançava o varal direito e tinha sempre que mudar o banquinho de lugar.

Mas naquele mesmo dia, como Keitarô não estava na pensão, Sarah foi importuná-lo, considerando-o um substituto.

Sarah não tinha medo da força descomunal dele, mas evitava ataca-lo por trás (principalmente porque, de um modo ou de outro, ele perceberia a presença dela antes do ataque).

**Hércules: ***sem se virar* E aí, Sarah?

**Sarah: ***surpresa* Quando sua mãe disse pra não te subestimar, ela falava sério!

**Hércules: ***virando-se* Claro que ela falava sér...

Hércules ficou surpreso ao notar que Sarah estava usando uma Yukata.

**Hércules: ***corando* _Ela fica linda de Yukata... Ei, no que está pensando, Hércules? Desde quando você começou a reparar na Sarah?_Po... por que está vestida assim?

**Sarah: ***abafando o riso* _Ele é a coisa mais fofa do mundo quando fica envergonhado! Ei, espera! Desde quando eu penso isso do filho daquele idiota? Melhor responder logo o que ele perguntou antes que desconfie!_ É para o festival desta noite!

**Hércules: ***surpreso* Festival? *sacando* Ah, lembrei! Papai falou dele! E mamãe foi até comprar quimonos pra gente usar!

**Sarah: **Entendo!

**Hércules: **Ah, isso me lembra: o que você queria comigo, Sarah?

**Sarah: ***sem graça* _Eu nem acredito que vou dizer isso! _Quer ajuda pra estender as roupas?

Hércules estranhou Sarah estar oferecendo ajuda, mas aceitou. Ergueu-a acima de sua cabeça e a colocou sentada em seus ombros. Com isso, poderiam alcançar o varal e o trabalho seria mais rápido.

**Hércules: **_Se ela não agisse como uma "Mini-Naru", até que seria uma boa namorada!_

**Sarah: **_Se ele não fosse filho do idiota, até que seria um bom namorado!_


	10. Chapter 10

Norma: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 10.**

Quando a noite chegou, Keitarô, Arthur e Hércules se adiantaram e foram para o festival, com seus quimonos masculinos. Foi lá que Keitarô reencontrou seus velhos amigos: Haitani e Shirai.

**Shirai: ***empolgado* Keitarô, há quanto tempo! Não temos notícias suas desde que se mandou pros Estados Unidos há mais de um ano!

**Keitarô: ***sorriso leve* É, já faz muito tempo!

**Haitani: ***malicioso* E como vão as coisas com a Naru?

**Keitarô: **Eu desisti dela há muito tempo!

**Haitani e Shirai: ***espantados* O QUÊ? VOCÊ DESISTIU DA NARU?

**Hércules: ***se metendo na conversa* Eu também desistiria se fosse ele!

**Shirai: ***confuso* Quem é o garotinho e... o homem?

**Keitarô: **Estes são Hércules e Arthur! Pessoal, estes são meus velhos amigos Haitani e Shirai!

**Arthur: ***rindo* Prazer! Agora entendi o apelido "trio de óculos"!

**Voz: **Ei Keitarô!

Os quatro olharam pra trás e notaram Jane correndo até eles, com Midori nos braços e acompanhada das garotas. Ignorando a presença de Haitani e Shirai, Jane deu um selinho rápido em Keitarô, fazendo os amigos dele arregalarem os olhos.

**Haitani: ***chocado* Essa deusa grega ACABOU DE TE BEIJAR?

**Jane: ***notando-os* Então vocês são Haitani e Shirai! Muito prazer, eu sou Jane Urashima! Em outras palavras, a esposa do Keitarô!

**Shirai: ***olhos arregalados* _Agora sim o Keitarô "ganhou na loteria"!_

**Jane: ***entregando Midori para Shinobu* Se importa de cuidar da Midori pra mim, Shinobu?

**Shinobu: ***sorrindo* Claro que não! Divirtam-se!

Sorrindo, Jane puxou Keitarô e os dois saíram dali. Hércules só os observava se afastarem, até sentir alguém rodear o seu braço.

**Sarah: **Você vem comigo! Vamos "pescar um brindes"!

**Kitsune: ***vendo Sarah puxar Hércules dali* Pelo jeito, ficamos só nós! Não é, Arthu... Ué, cadê o Arthur?

**Naru: ***sorriso maroto* Perdeu a vez, Kitsune! A Mutsumi já o levou daqui!

Kitsune capotou, enquanto o restante ficava com "gotas" na cabeça.


	11. Chapter 11

Norma: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 11.**

Arthur e Mutsumi resolveram ir ao túnel do amor, por sugestão da Mutsumi. Arthur não entendeu o motivo, mas concordou.

**Mutsumi: ***emocionada* Adoro túnel do amor! É tão escuro!

**Arthur: ***engolindo em seco* _Melhor não contar à ela que tenho medo do escuro!_

Conforme iam entrando no túnel, ia ficando cada vez mais escuro, e Arthur ia ficando cada vez mais assustado. Mutsumi percebeu isso quando sentiu Arthur agarrar a barra da sua roupa.

**Mutsumi: ***confusa* Arthur, você tem medo do escuro?

**Arthur: ***confessando* Tenho pavor! Mas é normal, não é? De acordo com o Keitarô, a Naru também tem!

**Mutsumi: **Não se preocupe, eu te ajudarei a perder o medo... um pouco!

Como não conseguia enxergar Mutsumi, Arthur levou um susto ao sentir lábios sobre os seus. Ao entender o que acontecia, fechou os olhos.

Desde que viu Mutsumi pela primeira vez, na casa de chá, sabia que ela era uma garota especial. Aos poucos, acabou se apaixonando completamente por ela, e agora seus sentimentos eram correspondidos.

**Mutsumi: ***interrompendo o beijo* Eu te amo, Arthur!

**Arthur: **Eu também te amo, Mutsumi!

Os dois se beijaram novamente e nem viram o tempo passar, pois quando pararam de se beijar, já tinham saído do túnel do amor.

Na barraca de prêmios, Hércules se saiu bem na pontaria e conseguiu um urso grande.

**Hércules: ***estendendo o urso pra Sarah, sorrindo* Pra você, Sarah!

**Sarah: ***corando e aceitando o urso* Obrigada!_ Ele é tão fofinho! E tomara que ele nunca saiba disso!_

**Hércules: **Quer dividir um algodão-doce? Ainda temos tempo antes de irmos para o ponto de encontro!

**Sarah: **Tá legal!

Mais tarde, quando foram ao ponto de encontro, muitos estavam cheios de novidades. Arthur e Mutsumi, pra começar, estavam namorando, o que chocou mais a Kitsune: a garota estava a fim do Arthur.

Hércules ignoraram suas diferenças e viraram grandes amigos, embora tivessem uma queda secreta um pelo outro. Infelizmente, os dois se separaram quando, mais tarde, Sarah ficou nas ruínas de MoruMoru com Seta e Haruka.

Entretanto, eles ainda se reencontrariam.


	12. Chapter 12

Norma: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 12.**

4 anos depois, o pessoal da Pensão Hinata estava bem atarefado. O motivo? Aconteceria o casamento de Arthur e Mutsumi (sei que o original no mangá era Naru e keitarô, mas como não estão juntos nessa fic...).

Em 4 anos, aconteceu muita coisa. Por exemplo, as "novas ronins" entraram na Toudai, assim como Arthur.

Naru e Hércules viraram amigos, mas só depois que a garota aprendeu a controlar sua forte personalidade, o que demorou algum tempo.

Por falar no Hércules, ele também havia mudado: agora era um adolescente de 15 anos, além de forte, bonito e sarado. As provas vivas de sua popularidade eram Ema Maeda, a nova moradora da pensão, e MeiNarusegawa, a irmã-caçula de Naru.

No casamento, Arthur escolheu Keitarô e Jane como padrinhos, e Mutsumi escolheu Seta e Haruka. Com isso, os dois tiveram que voltar das ruínas de MoruMoru, junto com Sarah.

**Sarah: ***um pouco nervosa* _A pensão não mudou tanto desde que saí dela! _AI! MAS O QUÊ...

Sarah levou um susto quando alguém pulou em suas costas. Ao virar-se, notou uma garotinha de 5 anos com um sorriso megawatt. Demorou um pouco pra Sarah reconhecer a garotinha: era MidoriUrashima.

**Midori: **Você é a Sarah, não é?

**Sarah: **Sim! E você e a Midori! Cresceu muito desde que a vi pela última vez!

**Voz: **Ela não foi a única pessoa que cresceu muito, Sarah!

Sarah virou-se e ficou chocada, ao mesmo tempo que ficou vermelha: bem diante dela, estava Hércules.

**Hércules: ***corando* Você está muito bonita, Sarah!

**Sarah: ***corando também* Você também, Hércules!

**Midori: **Ei irmaozão, você nunca me disse que a Sarah era sua namorada!

**Sarah: ***surpresa* O Hércules falou de mim pra você, Midori?

**Midori: ***sorrindo* Sim, e muito! Eu acho que ele está apaixonad...

**Hércules: ***cobrindo a boca dela* Já está na hora de começar o casamento! Nos vemos depois, Sarah!

Hércules arrastou a irmã dali, enquanto Sarah observava.

**Sarah: ***sorriso leve* _Agora eu tenho certeza: a pensão não mudou nada!_


	13. Chapter 13

Norma: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 13.**

Depois que a cerimônia de casamento terminou, Seta e Haruka voltaram para as ruinas de MoruMoru, mas Sarah resolveu ficar.

Entretanto, quando Arthur e Mutsumi comentaram sobre ter um filho, Midori escutou e ficou curiosa. Desde que começou a falar, queria saber sobre tudo, então estava sempre perguntando sobre diversos assuntos para os moradores da pensão.

Desta vez, as "vítimas" eram Hércules e Sarah. Enquanto faziam a faxina na sala (com Hércules erguendo o sofá sem dificuldade e Sarah passando o aspirador), Midori apareceu.

**Midori: **Eu posso perguntar uma coisa pra vocês?

**Hércules: **Pode perguntar!

**Midori: **De onde vem os bebês?

A pergunta foi tão chocante que Hércules quase derrubou o sofá de susto. Já Sarah ficou com o rosto vermelho de tão constrangida.

**Sarah: **Por que quer saber disso, Midori?

**Midori: **Eu ouvi o tio Arthur e a tia Mutsumi falando sobre ter um filho, mas não sei como eles vão fazer isso! Podem me dizer? E não venham com esse papo de cegonha pra cima de mim!

**Hércules: **Isso... é um assunto delicado! Por que não pergunta pro papai?

**Midori: ***fazendo "bico"* Por que eu quero que vocês respondam! Agora!

**Sarah: ***surpresa* _Já deu pra perceber que ela puxou o jeito autoritário da Jane! _Bom, Midori, os bebês vem... dos pais!

**Midori: ***confusa* Como assim? São os pais que fazem os bebês?

**Hércules: **Sim!

**Midori: **Como?

**Sarah: ***engolindo em seco* _E eu achando que o assunto não podia ficar mais delicado! _Bom, eles... dançam, e a mulher engravida de um bebê!

**Midori: ***olhos arregalados* Tão direto assim? Então... você engravidou do Hércules?

**Hércules: ***indignado* Que papo é esse, Midori?

**Midori: **Bom, é que a Sarah falou em dançar, e eu vi você e ela dançando na festa de casamento dos tios!

**Sarah: ***tapa na testa* Não é esse tipo de dança, Midori!

**Midori: **Então me explica melhor, ué!

**Sarah: **Em outras palavras, Midori, o seu tio Arthur irá plantar uma semente na barriga da Mutsumi! Essa semente formará o bebê, que crescerá por 9 meses na barriga até nascer!

**Midori: ***animada* Ah, agora entendi! Obrigada aos dois!

Midori estava saíndo da sala, antes de dar meia-volta.

**Midori: ***sorriso maroto* Me pergunto quando será sua vez de plantar uma semente na Sarah, irmaozão!

Tanto Hércules quanto Sarah morreram de vergonha, antes de voltarem ao trabalho.


	14. Chapter 14

Norma: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 14.**

Depois de fazerem a faxina na sala, os dois se jogaram no sofá. É o último capítulo da fic, e se Sarah não se declarasse agora, não teria outra chance.

**Sarah: ***tendo uma ideia* Ei Hércules, quer jogar videogame comigo? A Kaolla comprou um novo jogo de ação!

**Hércules: ***sorriso maroto* Tá bom, mas já vou avisando: sou fera nesse jogo!

Sarah foi buscar o jogo e colocou no videogame, antes de começarem a jogar. Hércules era o jogador 1 e Sarah era o jogador 2.

**Hércules: ***empolgado* Você não vai me vencer, McDougall!

**Sarah: ***igualmente empolgada* Isso é o que veremos,Urashima!

Hércules estava tão concentrado no jogo que nem percebeu quando Sarah se mexeu no sofá.

**Hércules: **Legal, tomei a liderança! Só mais um ponto e...

Mas Hércules não chegou a fazer esse ponto, pois Sarah o puxou pela gola da roupa e o beijou nos lábios.

Na televisão mostrava "Jogador 2 venceu", mas Sarah não ligava pra mais nada a não ser beijar o Hércules. Só parou de beijá-lo quando ambos ficaram sem ar.

**Hércules: ***ofegante* Isso... foi... trapaça!

**Sarah: ***igualmente ofegante* Não foi... uma trapaça... tão ruim... assim!

**Hércules: **Eu posso pedir pra ser minha namorada ou será minha vez de "trapacear"?

Sarah riu da piada, antes de se beijarem novamente. A partir daquele dia foi provado que, ao contrário de Keitarô, a paciência de Hércules foi muito maior.

Principalmente com a mini-naru.

FIM!


End file.
